


Seventeen Thousand And One

by quill_and_ink



Series: A Shot at Happiness [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quill_and_ink/pseuds/quill_and_ink
Summary: "I can't promise nothing will ever happen to me, just like I know you can't promise the same, but know I'll always come back to you."After Valentine attacks the Institute, Alec fears the worst may happen and that the words he hadn't said would forever remain silent.Based on the dialogue and actions from "Shadowhunters" Episode 2x10: "By the Light of Dawn"





	Seventeen Thousand And One

**Author's Note:**

> Majority of the dialogue comes from "Shadowhunters" Episode 2x10: "By the Light of Dawn"
> 
> I own none of these characters. I just like to borrow them from time to time to play. Unbetaed, all errors are mine. Comments and kudos are eternally loved and appreciated! <3

Alec's lungs felt like they were on fire as he crept through the halls of the Institute, Aldertree at his side, both of them with every stealth, vision, and sure-striking rune activated. His mind reeled as he tried to make sense of the last hour since Valentine attacked, but deep down, he didn't think any of it would ever make sense. He knew Valentine was twisted, evil, but the fact that he would stoop so low to use an impressionable little warlock girl to murder Shadowhunters and open the Institute to him was beyond reprehensible.

Inevitably, his thoughts turned to Magnus, and the terror that he had attempted to beat down over the last few hours since Jace had told him Clary was taken crawled back to the surface. He knew Magnus would likely be their greatest help in defeating Valentine, but selfishly he wanted the warlock to stay far away. _If he dies because of Shadowhunter actions, I'll never forgive myself._ He squeezed his eyes shut as they paused at the crossroads of two hallways, Aldertree peeking around the corner, and glanced down at his phone.

"You need to focus." Alec looked up to see Aldertree staring at him.

"I _am_ focused," he retorted, slipping his phone back into his pocket and hefting his bow more securely onto his shoulder.

"If you were focused, you wouldn't have been checking your text messages," Aldertree told him as they turned as one into the next hall.

"I need to make sure Magnus stays away," Alec murmured, scowling at Aldertree's back as he stepped ahead of Alec.

"Focusing on the warlock means you're not focusing on the mission at hand," Aldertree reminded him, his seraph blade glowing as the lights suddenly dimmed.

"I can multitask," Alec said, glancing around as the lights flickered. His gaze dropped, gritting his teeth as they slowly walked past a downed Shadowhunter.

"Looks like he's already tapping the energy supply," Aldertree noted. "We need to get to that power core and shut it down."

"It'll be heavily guarded." Alec saw Aldertree nodding out of the corner of his eye.

"We'll get to it via the rooftop," he decided, nodding. "Hell if I'm going to let that bastard destroy the entire Downworld." Alec halted and glared at him.

"What, suddenly you care about the Downworld?" he scoffed. Aldertree turned suddenly to face him.

"I'm an officer of the Clave, sworn to protect Downworlders and mundanes alike."

Alec barely held back an eye roll. "Right."

"I'm not the big bad wolf you think I am," Aldertree persisted.

"No, you're worse," Alec retorted, his grip white-knuckled on his seraph blade as he tried to prevent himself from knocking the smug bastard out. "You got my sister hooked on _yin fen_."

"I warned her, Alec," Aldertree insisted. "Told her of the risks. But she wanted to visit the Citadel. The _yin fen_ allowed her to do that. I was doing her a favor."

"Are you kidding me?" Alec demanded, his exhaustion and fury finally overtaking his restraint. "Look, you might've helped me back there, but don't pretend you're one of the good guys." He shoved past Aldertree and slipped into a dark stairwell, lit only by a single dim light on each landing. He slipped his seraph blade into his weapons belt and pulled his phone from his pocket, ignoring the tiny voice in his mind that insisted he solely focus on the attack as he dialed Magnus.

"Alexander!"

Alec sagged against the wall of the stairwell as relief washed over him. "Oh, thank the Angel. Magnus, Valentine has attacked the Institute. He has the Sword with him. Please, _please_ tell me you're far away from here."

Magnus's voice was staticky when he spoke a moment later. "We know Valentine attacked. He called Clary - he has Simon and he... Alexander, Simon needs help. Immediately."

"No, Magnus, absolutely not," Alec hissed into the phone, clutching it tightly as his heart raced. "You cannot, _cannot_ , come anywhere near here, especially not with Clary. If something happens and she touches the sword, you can't -"

"Alec -"

"Magnus, _please_ ," Alec begged as Aldertree passed him without a glance, taking the stairs two at a time. "I need you to be safe. I can't lose you." He squeezed his eyes shut, allowing himself a moment to force back the panic prickling below his skin before he bounded up the stairs after Aldertree.

"I can't stand by and do nothing, Alec! We're Portalling over now and we'll figure things out -"

Alec gripped the phone tighter, expecting at any second to feel it crumbling to pieces. "No, no, no, Magnus, don't, please -"

"We'll be fine, I've made it through worse. But just... if anything happens, Alexander, I -"

The phone's connection cut out with a sharp crack. "Magnus? You what? _Magnus!_ " Alec stared down at the cell phone, dread creeping through his veins as his gaze blurred over the 'No Signal' message. _Oh, God, please no, please be safe, I'll do anything,_ anything _, please..._

"Alec..."

He sucked in a sharp breath as he looked up at Aldertree, his vision focusing with a sudden clarity on the Institute's Head. His eyes felt raw, as though he'd been crying for hours without shedding a single tear.

"He'll be fine," Aldertree reassured him with uncharacteristic kindness, his hand squeezing Alec's shoulder. "Magnus Bane's been around for centuries and the legends about him speak for themselves. He can handle anything."

Alec exhaled shakily, rubbing an exhausted hand over his face and nodding. He shoved his phone back into his pocket, setting his jaw firmly as he stepped past Aldertree. "Let's just get this done so there's nothing for him to handle."

They made their way up to the top of the stairwell, quickly peering out of the rooftop doorway. Alec stepped out first, quickly taking surveilling their surroundings before leading Aldertree over to the core. "The power core's up here on the roof, behind this access hatch," he directed as he pulled his stele from its holster. He quickly sketched a rune over the cover, turning away as it burst open a moment later.

"Unfortunately, it's impervious to the unlock rune," Aldertree noted, stepping forward. He opened the access hatch, his dark skin glowing blue in the light of the newly awakened log-in screen. Alec glared at him from under furrowed eyebrows.

"You're the head of the Institute. You telling me you don't have a key?" he demanded skeptically.

"I do," Aldertree responded, glancing over his shoulder at him. "In my office."

"...where Valentine is."

"I'll have to override the control mechanism," Aldertree said, his fingers flying over the keyboard.

"That's impossible," Alec scoffed dismissively.

Aldertree chuckled and cast a smarmy look over at him. "Not when you have my security clearance and know the backdoor algorithms," he corrected smugly. Alec fought back the sudden fervent desire to punch the Head of the New York Institute straight in the teeth. He glanced away and crossed his arms, his eyes scanning the skies before returning his gaze to the access screen.

"I think you wouldn't mind if the Downworld was destroyed. Certainly make your job easier," he commented, his mind alighting on images of the Downworlders that had helped him and his fellow Shadowhunters. He tried his best to not linger on memories of Magnus - he knew if he did, his fear and worry would drag him under, but he spared a brief prayer up to the Angels that they kept his warlock safe and out of harm's way.

"My relationship to the Downworld is more complicated than you think," Aldertree murmured as he continued to type.

"How's that?"

Aldertree sighed, his hands falling from the keyboard as he turned towards Alec. "Years ago, when I was still making my way up through the ranks of the Clave, I fell in love with a woman. Beautiful and intelligent. Sexy. And a lycanthrope."

Alec nearly laughed at the absurdity of the situation. " _You_ fell in love with a Downworlder?" he asked sarcastically.

"Seems odd, doesn't it? But Eva was special." The man's voice grew distant, clearly remembering better times, and Alec shifted uncomfortably. "After a year together, I was called to Alicante for a summit. When I returned, I went to see her and found the aftermath of a massacre. A Shax demon. I discovered Eva hiding in the basement. She was in shock, driven mad by grief. She couldn't control herself, so she transformed." His eyes never left Alec's as he reached up to unbutton his shirt collar, pulling the fabric aside to reveal jagged scars on his chest. Alec glanced away. "And attacked me. She would have killed me if I hadn't used my seraph blade." Aldertree caught Alec's gaze again, holding firm as he continued, "Eva died in my arms."

"You killed her?" Alec asked, his brow knit together.

"I had no choice. Eva couldn't control herself. That was her nature. Her wolf nature," Aldertree insisted. "That's when I realized a Shadowhunter could never been with a Downworlder, no matter how strong our feelings might be." He held Alec's gaze until Alec broke the connection, glancing back out over the New York skies.

He felt unsteady, like the world had tipped around him, and despite his best attempts, his thoughts returned to Magnus. Admittedly, Alec had zero experience with relationships, so he really had no idea how to compare what he felt for Magnus with other couples, but the pull that he felt for Magnus, the desire, was inescapable. Even before his disaster of a wedding, he couldn't stay away from the warlock, and he sure as hell didn't want to stay away from him now.

"You're wrong, you know," he murmured, his fingers tightening on his arms as he watched a plane climb through the night in the distance. "Maybe it wasn't meant to be between you and Eva, but Magnus is different. _We're_ different," he insisted.

"Maybe you are and maybe you're not," Aldertree muttered, frowning at the log-in screen. "For your sakes, I hope you prove me wrong. You certainly seem to care about him, anyway." Alec glanced over at him sharply, silently observing him as he typed.

"I _do_ care about him," Alec retorted.

"And does he care about you?" Aldertree looked over at him. "He's a warlock. Immortal. Is he worth it, giving your heart to him when you're likely just one of many in his eyes?"

 _Seventeen thousand._ "I'll take whatever time he'll give me," Alec told him determinedly. Aldertree said nothing in response, his eyes searching Alec's for a moment before nodding once and turning back to the access panel. He typed in silence as Alec turned his attention back to the skies.

"It's not working," Aldertree said suddenly. Alec looked over at him, frowning as he saw the 'Access Denied' message on the screen. "The bypass must not apply to exterior access points."

Alec opened his mouth to debate their next steps when the door to the roof swung open. As one, he and Aldertree spun to face the door, their faces hardening as four Circle members stepped out onto the rooftop, weapons in hand. Alec pulled out his seraph blade, spotting out of the corner of his eye that Aldertree was doing the same.

"Four against two," Aldertree noted.

"Could be worse," Alec commented, his fingers tightening on the hilt of his blade, his gaze flicking from one Circle member to the next.

Suddenly, two of the Circle members clutched at their throats and collapsed to the ground. Alec's eyes widened as Isabelle stepped forward. "Izzy!"

She snapped her electrum whip into a snake-tipped staff, spinning it around over her head before promptly knocking the remaining two Circle members into unconsciousness, jamming her staff into heads and stomachs alike. She looked up at Alec, her eyes sunken as she swayed and dropped her staff. "Izzy, are you okay?" Alec demanded. He dropped his own seraph blade, hopping over one of the Circle members to catch his sister as her knees buckled. "I got you. You okay?"

"I'm so sorry, Alec," she mumbled, her head lolling against his shoulder.

"For what, saving our lives?"

She slumped against him, her breath rattling as she clutched at his arm. "For not being here. I should've... I should've been here."

"Hey, come on now. You're here now," he reminded. "You just single-handedly took out four Circle members yourself."

"I didn't know..." she murmured, pushing her hair out of her face as she straightened. "Raphael... he hid my phone before he left."

Alec frowned down at her. "Left? He left you at the Dumort?"

"He said he had a meeting. With the Bronx clan leader," Isabelle said, taking a deep breath. "My phone kept going off. I thought it was you just trying to get me to leave, so I asked him to turn it off. He did and then he hid it before he left. I found it when it kept going off and that's when I saw all of the messages. I saw all of the Downworlders gathered outside the Institute - I'm guessing he came here to help."

Alec felt like a bucket of ice water had been doused over him. "You saw... Izzy, _who_ did you see?"

She looked up at him, her eyes filled with pain as she released his arms. "The New York pack and the Manhattan vampire clan. I saw Luke. He said they were waiting for a signal from Jace and Clary. They had gone into the Institute to try and save Simon and they were going to let Luke know when to bring the Downworlders in to take down Valentine."

"Clary?" he repeated dumbly. "But Clary was with..."

"Alec." He turned slowly, as though he was moving through molasses, and looked over at Aldertree. "He's Magnus Bane. He'll be fine."

"Magnus?" Izzy said, confusion coloring her tone.

A sudden flash of light illuminated the grounds. Alec and Aldertree leapt into movement, both of them hitting the far ledge of the rooftop and peering over the edge. Alec's heart froze as he stared down at the golden light shimmering from a set of windows far below. "That's the ops center," he whispered.

"By the Angel..." Aldertree breathed, horror etched into his features. He glanced over at Alec. "Go," he ordered. Alec stared back at him, unable to comprehend even the simplest words. "I said go! Find your Downworlder."

"Izzy..." His voice broke as he looked over at his sister even as he took a step towards the door leading back down to the heart of the Institute.

"I'll be fine, Alec," she insisted, picking up her staff and winding it back around her wrist. "Go find Magnus. We'll meet you down there."

Alec opened his mouth to say something, anything, and found he could say nothing. Instead, he pressed his lips tightly together and ran for the stairwell. He sprinted down the stairs three at a time, the lights still flashing on and off, his breath coming in wheezing gasps as he hurtled towards the ops center. His bow, still slung over his shoulder, caught on a railing as he raced across a landing; heedless of the potential danger that may have existed around every turn, he yanked it over his head and threw it to the ground with a clang.

_Please, God, no, please, no. Let Izzy be wrong, please let her be wrong about everything. He wasn't here, he wasn't supposed to be here, please..._

Sheer terror surrounded him and his vision blurred as he burst out of the stairwell and ran through the hallways, the blue tinge of the ops center enticing him closer. He exploded into the room and the air was immediately punched out of his lungs as he looked around, wide-eyed at the devastation surrounding him. Dozens of Downworlders were collapsed onto the floor, dead in heaps as Clary, Jace, and Simon looked on in horror.

Tears pricked at the backs of Alec's eyes as he turned to face Clary, silently begging whichever angels were listening that Magnus somehow escaped. "You did this. You activated the sword?" he demanded, staring at her as his hands trembled.

"No -" Clary's gaze was pleading, the dismay clear in her face.

"I did it," Jace said suddenly, his voice broken, as though he couldn't believe what he'd done. Alec looked sharply over at him as images of Magnus in the piles of dead flashed through his mind. "I thought I was destroying it, Alec, but..."

"Where's Magnus?" he interrupted, gaze focused on Jace's tear-filled eyes. "He wasn't here, was he?"

"I... I don't know," Jace admitted, his eyes dropped to the vampires and werewolves strewn throughout the room.

"We Portalled in upstairs," Clary told him. "We split up. I..."

Alec's blood turned to ice in his veins. _No... no, I fucking_ told _him to stay away, he wouldn't be here, he wouldn't do that, put himself into danger like that, he can't... he can't leave me..._ "Oh, God," he muttered, choking back a sob. Yes, he absolutely would put himself into danger if it meant helping Alec and his friends and especially a lost little warlock girl. Magnus's willingness to help others was one of the best things about him and now... now, that willingness might be gone forever. His ears ringing, he turned and began to rush from the room, desperate to find his boyfriend.

"Alec..." He turned to see Jace take a step towards him, desolation wreaking havoc across his face. He loved his _parabatai_ , but there were some things that couldn't be forgiven and if Magnus was dead... Alec couldn't even bear to finish the thought. He held up hand to halt any further apologies, excuses, explanations, anything that might be coming, and ran from the ops center.

He raced through the upper floors of the Institute where Magnus might have conceivably ventured in his search for Madzie, his heart wrenching as he leapt over the dead, Shadowhunter and Downworlder alike. He spared the briefest prayers to Raziel that they were all at peace, but his focus, his goal, was finding Magnus and he wouldn't ever stop until he did. He shouted Magnus's name while he searched, begging as tears slipped down his face that he would make himself known, that he would come back to Alec. With each face-down, crumpled body he checked, hope soared in his heart even while dread tightened around his lungs. The early light of morning began creeping through the windows as he made his way through each floor, the sun stretching its cheerful fingers into the sky as Alec made his way back to the bottom floor, the optimism of a new day completely at odds with the anguish that seemed to settle into Alec's very soul.

He sprinted out the front door of the Institute, shoving past his fellow Shadowhunters as they rushed into the building. Outside the front gate, mundanes strolled sedately to work, unaware of the mass carnage that existed just a few feet away, the lives that had been changed forever. Alec looked around, tears blurring his vision as he spun around, searching in vain for his boyfriend. His fingers tightened into fists as those tears threatened to fall, his mind unable to fathom where he would go from here if he couldn't find Magnus.

He heard running footsteps thudding on the grass behind him, distantly noting that, as one of the lead Shadowhunters, he should probably rejoin the efforts inside. At the moment, he just couldn't bring himself to care. A hand grabbed at his arm from behind and he spun, intent on telling whichever Shadowhunter trying to drag him back into the ops center to fuck off.

His eyes widened in disbelief when he saw Magnus standing before him, and he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend with a tiny gasp, pulling him tightly against himself as Magnus held him just as closely. He tucked his face into the curve of Magnus's neck and squeezed his eyes shut, exhaling shakily. "You're here, you're okay, you're safe," he breathed against Magnus's shoulder, reassuring himself more than the warlock. They pulled back and Alec's eyes frantically scanned over Magnus, checking to make sure he was uninjured. "Magnus, I thought -"

"I found Madzie," Magnus interrupted him. "I got her out just in time. I took her to Catarina's. She's safe."

Alec felt like a dam had been released. His limbs felt loose and liquid and sheer exhaustion washed over him. The words rushed breathlessly out of him without any possibility of staunching the flow. "Look... Magnus, on every mission I've ever been on, I've never felt that type of fear, ever. Not knowing if you were alive or dead, I... I was terrified."

Magnus reached out, the fear and fatigue that was wrapped around Alec's heart mirrored in the warlock's eyes as Magnus's hand smoothed over Alec's arm. "So was I," he admitted, his fingers tightening as his brow furrowed.

Alec gazed back at him, consciously accepting at last that his heart was owned, entirely and completely, by this entrancing man that had swept into his world and changed his life forever. "Magnus, I... I love you," he confessed, examining Magnus's face for a reaction. For better or for worse, his heart was all out on the table now - Magnus's for the breaking. His breath stuttered as Magnus's eyes widened in surprise before his face settled into a soft expression of awe.

"I love you too," he whispered.

Alec couldn't resist any longer - he reached out, his hands landing on Magnus's shoulders as he crowded against him, and captured his boyfriend's lips. Magnus's hands flew up to curl around Alec's arm and spread across his back as they kissed. Alec couldn't manage to do anything more than press hard kisses to Magnus's lips, fighting back the sobs of relief that struggled to burst forth. He could feel Magnus's fingers trembling against him, even through the layers of clothes that he wore. He reluctantly broke their kiss and rested his forehead against Magnus's, their noses brushing, finally allowing the panic that had seized him for hours to begin slipping away as Magnus's breath danced over his lips. Magnus smiled softly at him, his hand drifting up Alec's back, brushing away any lingering fear that Magnus was in danger, that he'd been hurt or worse - he was _here_ , safe and solid in Alec's arms. Alec sighed and tugged Magnus against him once more, both of them wrapping their arms tightly around each other.

"I'm glad you got Madzie out, but don't ever scare me like that again," Alec murmured against Magnus's shoulder. "I meant it - I can't have anything happen to you."

Magnus pulled back, pressing his forehead against Alec's again, reaching up to curl his hand around the back of Alec's neck. "I'm sorry, Alexander," he whispered, his thumb brushing over Alec's cheek. "I can't promise nothing will ever happen to me, just like I know you can't promise the same, but know I'll always come back to you."

Alec knew it was an empty promise - they both led lives filled with danger, and the worst could befall either of them on any given day - but it was exactly the promise that he needed to hear at that moment. His hand tightened on Magnus's shoulder and he closed his eyes, blocking out the sounds of New York around them, focusing only on the man in his arms at that moment. "I hope you realize I'm going to hold you to that," he commented in a brief attempt at levity. He felt, rather than heard, Magnus chuckle before Magnus caught his lips in a gentle kiss.

"I love you, Alexander," Magnus sighed against his lips. "And there's no one else I'd rather be with."

"Seventeen thousand and one, then?" Alec quipped. The thought didn't make him as uncomfortable as it had previously, the fact that he was the latest in a long line of Magnus's partners, and he spared a brief moment to note that shift. Magnus pulled back sharply, his mouth opening to protest Alec's comment. Alec leaned in, cutting off the assertion with another kiss before he could voice anything. "I was just kidding. I'll happily be seventeen thousand and one because it means that I'm still here, with you. I _love_ you." Magnus gazed up at him, tension leaving his frame as quickly as it had appeared, and he smiled softly.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing that," he commented, leaning against Alec.

"And I'll never get tired of saying it," Alec responded just before Magnus reached up, pulling him into another quick kiss. They held each other for a brief moment, reveling in the latest transition in their relationship, one that made Alec's heart both heavy with promise and light with exhilaration. Then Magnus straightened and looked past them at the Institute.

"How bad is it?"

Alec hung his head momentarily as Magnus's hands slipped down his arms, catching his fingers in his own. "It's... it's really bad. Valentine massacred dozens of Downworlders. The ops center, it's just... it's filled. We were supposed to be able to stop this and we failed. Shadowhunters failed the Downworld."

"Alexander, no. Listen to me." Magnus reached up, tilting Alec's chin up to meet his eyes. "This is not your fault. You did the best you could, working with the information you had."

"But -"

" _No_. The blame belongs to no one but Valentine," Magnus insisted. "Certainly not to you." He nodded towards the front doors, still wide open, innocently displaying the entrance hall as though there wasn't a horror scene within. "We should go in and see what we can do to help."

"All I want to do is sleep," Alec confessed quietly as exhaustion crawled over him once more.

"I know, love, and I do too. But I also know you'd never forgive yourself if you _didn't_ help," Magnus pointed out softly. "And then we can sleep for about a week or so."

Alec gave him a wane smile, sighing heavily as he turned to face the doors. "You're right again, of course," he mumbled, shaking his head. "Let's go." He spun suddenly just as Magnus took a step forward, and the two men crashed together, Alec's arms flying up to encircle Magnus's waist. "Just... can I come home with you? When we're done?"

Magnus shifted against him, giving him a slow smile as his arms wrapped around Alec's shoulders. "As if I'd leave without you," he whispered, pulling him into a light kiss. "Now, come on. Let's go see what we can do."

* * *

Alec scrubbed his hand over his face, fighting back another wave of fatigue as he knelt down next to one of the fallen werewolves. He checked for a pulse, knowing he wouldn't find one, just as he hadn't for any of the other murdered Downworlders. He hung his head, his fingers slipping from the lycanthrope's neck as despair and hopelessness crept over him once again. If this is what Valentine could do in seconds, what would he be capable of once he had all three Mortal Instruments?

"Alec." A hand landed heavily on Alec's shoulder and he looked up, blinking blearily at Aldertree. "Go get some sleep. We can finish up here."

"I can manage," Alec mumbled, pushing himself to his feet.

"I'm sure you can manage, but you don't need to. You're going to run yourself ragged and, as one of our top Shadowhunters, we need you at full capacity," Aldertree told him. "Go to bed. That's an order."

"Where -"

"Bane is behind you," Aldertree interrupted, gesturing over Alec's shoulder. "Both of you are dismissed."

Alec spun around to see Magnus walking up to him, gazing at him with a soft smile. "Bit presumptuous of our friend Aldertree to dismiss me considering I don't actually work for him," Magnus commented lightly, crossing his arms as he watched Aldertree stride off.

"Presumptuous is his middle name, but I'm not going to complain if it means getting out of here," Alec muttered, reaching out to take Magnus's hand. "Can we?"

"You'll not hear any complaints from me," Magnus responded, tightly lacing his fingers with Alec's and tugging on his hand. "We can be in bed and fast asleep in five minutes."

They walked quickly from the ops center, shoulders bumping as though they couldn't bear to be more than an inch apart. The second they stepped outside, Magnus conjured a Portal back to the loft, Alec pulling him through as soon as it appeared.

"Eager?" Magnus asked, laughing as they stumbled out into the living room.

"Worried that someone would have found some excuse for me to stay," Alec admitted, smiling sheepishly. Magnus's look of amusement faded as he looked up at Alec, reaching up to brush his fingers through the hair at Alec's temple

"It's time to take a moment for yourself, Alexander," he murmured. "You've done more than enough for everyone else." Alec closed his eyes as Magnus's touch drifted across his cheek, reaching up to cover Magnus's hand with his own and turning to press a kiss on the warlock's fingers.

"I don't care about everyone else," he admitted quietly, breathing his confession against the warm skin of Magnus's palm. "I just care about you."

Magnus smiled wryly. "Oh, come now, darling, that's just not true. You care about Isabelle and horribly unpleasant Jace and even Clary... to some extent, anyway."

"I don't care about them like I care about you," Alec whispered urgently, his hands dropping to tighten around Magnus's hips and pulling him flush against himself. "I don't _love_ them like I love you."

Magnus gazed up at him, his glamoured eyes as welcoming and warm as melted chocolate. "I would certainly hope not," he teased as he looped his arms around Alec's shoulders. "I'd have quite a few questions if you did."

"I'd probably have a few questions for myself, too," Alec said with a self-conscious chuckle. Magnus's eyes softened as his thumb brushed over the soft skin of Alec's neck.

"I do love you, Shadowhunter," he murmured, his gaze dropping to Alec's lips.

Alec's mouth was upon his own almost before he'd finished speaking, pressing almost desperately against his boyfriend. A choked-off little whimper escaped from Magnus as he frantically kissed back, his hands groping and scratching at Alec's shoulders, pulling him even closer. The fear and worry that had clouded their world in recent days and especially in the hours during and after the attack fueled them, pushing aside their exhaustion like a curtain on a window, drawn back to finally reveal the dawn of a hopeful day.

"What happened to going to bed?" Magnus mumbled against Alec's lips in between fevered kisses even as he shoved Alec's jacket off his shoulders.

"Technically, we _are_ going to bed," Alec pointed out, tugging at Magnus's own jacket as they stumbled down the hallway towards the bedroom.

"I don't think this is exactly what Aldertree meant," Magnus responded as he dropped his jacket to the floor. His teasing grin devolved into a satisfied sigh when Alec pushed him against the wall, attaching his lips to the curve of Magnus's neck and hitching his leg up, strong fingers tightening against the back of Magnus's thigh.

"Fuck Aldertree," Alec dismissed, dragging his teeth over Magnus's collarbone as their hips mindlessly rocked together.

"I'd really rather you didn't. Me, on the other hand..."

"By the _Angel_ , Magnus," Alec muttered, dropping his forehead onto Magnus's shoulder. He couldn't take the waiting and the teasing anymore - he wanted Magnus, needed him, needed to show him how much he loved him and to feel that love in return, to show that he couldn't ever lose him. "Hold on."

"Hold - what?"

Alec was already leaning down and pulling Magnus's other leg up as he spoke. Magnus stared wide-eyed down at him, his arms locked around Alec's shoulders as his legs wrapped around his waist, Alec easily supporting him with a hand under one thigh and the other arm tight around Magnus's back. "This is a rather impressive display of strength, Alexander," Magnus murmured, curling down to press a hot kiss full of promise against Alec's lips.

"And I'm not even using my runes," Alec reminded him cheekily as they crossed the threshold into Magnus's bedroom.

"Ohh, my darling, that'll be an experiment for another day when we have much more time, mark my words," Magnus promised, his glamour flickering as he grinned down at Alec.

"I'll hold you to that," Alec replied, giving Magnus a quick kiss before bodily tossing him onto the rumpled covers. Alec gazed down at him, his heart swelling as he drank in the sight of Magnus spread out against golden silk, eyes glittering and hair mussed, looking the very picture of a beautiful, debauched, untouchable masterpiece. _Except I_ am _allowed to touch._

Never looking away for a moment, Alec stripped off his shirt, throwing it behind him without a care before clambering onto the bed. Magnus reached for him, dragging their lips together again as Alec straddled Magnus, yanking fruitlessly at the multitude of miniscule buttons on Magnus's shirt. Magnus impatiently waved his hand and Alec sat back, suddenly finding his hands pressed against soft skin, firm muscles shifting beneath his palms.

"Warlock, remember?" Magnus smirked, fluttering his fingers in Alec's face.

"You're an incredibly handy man to have around," Alec breathed, smoothing his hands over Magnus's chest.

"Oh, I know. That's how I catch all of the pretty Shadowhunters in my evil warlock web," Magnus teased. Alec shifted his hips, pressing down more firmly against Magnus as he leaned over him.

"Not all of them," he corrected, his voice husky with desire as his hands slid into Magnus's hair. "Only one."

"Only you," Magnus agreed breathlessly, his eyes full of wonder in the moment before Alec's lips descended once more. Alec's mind spun as he pressed Magnus back into the piles of plush pillows on the bed, shivering when Magnus's hands slid down down his back. He shifted on his knees, widening his stance as their hips dragged against each other.

"Magnus... please..." he begged brokenly, his back arched as he whispered against Magnus's mouth.

Magnus cursed under his breath in some obscure language before he gave another brisk wave of his hand, banishing the rest of their clothes to only Raziel knew where. He reached up, wrapping his arms around Alec's shoulders and rolled them over in the blink of an eye. Alec arched beneath him, a wave of heat prickling across his skin as Magus curled over him, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses over his neck and chest.

"Tell me what you want, love," Magnus murmured, his teeth closing over a peaked nipple as he gazed up at Alec.

"You. I want you," Alec gasped, shockwaves of bliss bursting through him with each gentle tug of his skin.

"Tell me more. What _exactly_ do you want?"

Alec felt a dull flush of heat rise in his cheeks and he gritted his teeth together, fighting back the inherent embarrassment that urged him to keep his desires to himself. He stared up at the ceiling, his fingers twisting in the covers as he exhaled shakily. "I... I want you inside me," he admitted in a barely audible rush. He felt Magnus freeze over him and kept his gaze trained upwards, anxiety and anticipation rattling his every nerve.

"Alec. Alexander." Alec squeezed his eyes shut, suddenly afraid that Magnus would say no, that he would respond with a pithy excuse pitying the inexperienced Shadowhunter, even if he knew deep down that Magnus would never do that. "Alexander, _look at me_." Alec's eyes snapped open at the order and he dragged his gaze down to meet Magnus's, sucking in a sharp breath at the warlock's cat eyes on full display, pupils blown wide with lust. "Are you _sure_?"

"Yes," Alec responded immediately. He reached down, his hands fisting in Magnus's hair and pulling him up into a frantic kiss. "I want you to... to fuck me, to show me how it feels. I just... need to be with you."

"Angel, I'm going to make you feel so good, trust me," Magnus promised, catching Alec's lips with his own. "But I want you to tell me if you want me to stop at any time, okay?"

Alec nodded dumbly as his fingers tensed against Magnus's scalp, not trusting himself to formulate an intelligent thought. Magnus snapped his fingers and lowered his hand, nudging Alec's legs a bit wider as he lowered himself onto Alec, brushing his nose against Alec's. Alec felt a slick finger dragging over his skin, pressing softly against the tight ring of muscle, and he arched against it, his teeth digging into his bottom lip.

"Relax, my love," Magnus whispered, dropping light kisses against Alec's throat and jaw, his finger still moving in a gentle circle. "Take a deep breath for me, darling... good, now breathe out..."

Alec's breath was punched out of him as the tip of Magnus's finger slowly slid inside him and instinctively clenched down on it, his hand flying up to tightly grasp Magnus's arm. "Oh, shit..." Magnus's finger felt solid and foreign inside of him, and he felt the warring desires to both panic at the intrusion and beg for more.

"Breathe, Alec," Magnus told him, his voice soothing as his free hand swept reassuringly over the Shadowhunter's chest. "Just relax against me and breathe. I want to make you feel good, love, let me show you how good it can be."

"Please," Alec choked out, pulling on Magnus's arm to urge him closer. He bit back a groan as Magnus carefully worked his finger further into Alec's body, failing to keep quiet when the backs of Magnus's fingers brushed against him. "More - another, _please_."

"Well, who am I to deny such a request?" Magnus murmured, the ghost of a smirk dancing across his lips as he withdrew momentarily before slowly pressing back in with a second digit. Alec's breath abandoned him in a stuttered moan as he bore down on Magnus's fingers, his other hand pushing back against the headboard. Fire licked its way up Alec's spine as Magnus twisted his fingers within him, a dull burn building where Magnus stretched his fingers apart.

"You're so beautiful, Alexander," Magnus breathed reverently, pulling his fingers out of Alec almost completely, tugging at the edges of Alec's rim before sliding back in to the knuckle. Alec's eyes burst open when Magnus crooked his fingers, brushing against something that sent explosions of liquid pleasure coursing through Alec's limbs.

" _Oh, fuck!_ "

"Ah, _there_ it is," Magnus noted, a victorious grin spreading across his face as he pressed in with a third finger. The ache in Alec's ass sharpened even as Magnus turned him into a writhing puddle of incoherent moans and cries, fucking his fingers into him and striking that magical spot with devastating frequency. A litany of curses and pleading poured from Alec's tongue, begging for more, for his cock, to never stop, to fuck him harder, the words running together until they devolved into strings of nonsensical sounds and gasps. He felt the familiar release building deep within him and he clenched down hard on Magnus's fingers, shuddering violently as another wave of pleasure raced over him.

"Magnus - _Magnus_ , fuck, no, wait - come on, I need - just _fuck_ me already, please!" he begged, his voice a hoarse shout as he fought against the mindless desire to fuck himself down onto Magnus's fingers until he came.

"Whatever my love demands," Magnus replied, his voice already wrecked as he slipped his fingers from Alec's body. Alec whined pathetically at the loss, too far gone to even care how he sounded. Magnus snapped his fingers once more and stroked himself as he leaned forward, propping himself up on one arm as he guided himself towards Alec's hole. At the first kiss of Magnus's cock against his skin, a full-body shiver ripped along Alec's limbs, and he let his legs widen, desperately reaching for Magnus as his boyfriend pressed into him. Alec's eyes rolled back as the sticky head slid past the tight ring of muscle, Magnus slowly inching into him and pushing one of Alec's legs towards his chest. Suddenly, the burn became too much and Alec froze, his hole clamping down on Magnus's dick.

"Wait, wait, fuck, _wait!_ "

To his credit, Magnus instantly turned to stone, not moving an inch as he stared down at Alec in concern. Alec's fingers dug into Magnus's biceps as waves of discomfort rolled over him.

"Breathe through it, love," Magnus whispered, cat eyes wide as he held himself over Alec. "You're doing so well, Alec, you're so perfect like this."

"Magnus..." Alec felt like he couldn't fill his lungs enough. He panted shallowly, his entire focus on the thick length suddenly inside of him. He wanted more, everything Magnus would give him. He reached up, his hand wrapping around the back of Magnus's neck and tugging him down, a whimper escaping his throat as another inch slid inside. He pressed a shaky kiss, then another, against Magnus's lips, twisting his fingers into his hair.

"Alec, I..." Magnus's hand dropped from Alec's leg, propping himself up on trembling arms, one on either side of Alec's shoulders. His hips hitched forward unconsciously, slipping ever so slightly further into Alec's body. A low heat began gathering deep within Alec and he leaned up, capturing Magnus's lips in a hard kiss.

"More."

"Alexander..."

" _More_." Eyes wide, he gazed up at Magnus as he purposefully clenched his muscles down on his cock, a thrill racing through him at the bolt of lust that flashed in Magnus's eyes. "I love you, Magnus, and I trust you, and I _want_ you, _all_ of you. Please."

Magnus bent down and kissed him fiercely as he pressed further in, never stopping until his hips rested flush against Alec's ass. A breathless laugh stuttered past Alec's lips as he threw his head back against the silken pillows. "Fuck. You're in. You're all the way in. Oh, _fuck_ , you're big," he gasped out. He felt like he was being split open, cut in half, and his eyes slipped closed as his body adjusted to the feeling of Magnus buried deep within him.

"No need for flattery, Shadowhunter, you've already got me," the warlock responded, grinning as he pressed his forehead against Alec's, stealing another kiss.

"I love you," Alec whispered against Magnus's lips. He felt Magnus's mouth curve into a smile and kissed him again. "Love you." Another kiss, and his hand drifted from Magnus's arm down his back, his nails scratching lightly against warm skin. "Love you... so much."

"I love you, Alexander," Magnus murmured, catching Alec's lips once again as he slowly withdrew, the head of his cock catching on Alec's rim.

Alec bit down lightly on Magnus's lip and inhaled sharply when Magnus carefully slid back into him. He kept the pace slow and steady, letting Alec feel every ridge and vein as he moved. Alec felt like he was teetering on the edge of a cliff, at constant risk of losing himself in an abyss, and he didn't care even the slightest bit. He squeezed down on Magnus's dick as the warlock bottomed out. "I'm not made of glass, you know," he pointed out, the hand on Magnus's back slipping further to dig into the flexing muscle of his ass. "I won't break."

"You may not be made of glass, but this _is_ your first time taking a man's cock and I don't want you to be walking sideways for the next week," Magnus reminded him on another infuriatingly slow withdrawal stroke. "I get enough shit from your _parabatai_ as it is; I'd rather not add any more ammunition to that list."

Alec wrinkled his nose and glared up at Magnus. "I don't want to talk about Jace with your dick inside me," he complained, giving Magnus's ass a light slap. Magnus instantly thrust back into him - one quick, sharp movement that punched a surprised moan from Alec. He arched up against Magnus and caught the soft skin of his throat between his teeth. "C'mon, Magnus, fuck me like I know you want to," he begged breathlessly. "I want to still feel you inside me tomorrow, I want to be able to feel exactly where you've been, please, I want you to love me -"

"I do love you, but you may very well be the death of me" was all the warning Alec received before Magnus propped himself up, wrapped his hands around Alec's hips, and set a devastating pace. Alec's eyes rolled back in his head at the sensations streaking through his body and his fingers scrabbled frantically at Magnus's arms, desperate for an anchor to keep him from hurtling off into the heavens. Magnus tilted Alec's hips ever so slightly and stars exploded in Alec's mind as Magnus pounded into him, hitting his prostate on every second or third thrust. Alec was distantly aware that the strangled shouts echoing throughout the room were his own, but he didn't have the self-control or the mental ability to keep quiet or even form coherent sentences.

"I want to see you come for me, Alexander," Magnus told him, his voice a hoarse pant. Alec fought to pry his eyes open, his breath catching at the sight of Magnus's cat eyes glittering down at him. Magnus shifted his weight and wrapped his hand around Alec's cock, hard and straining against his stomach. "Show me how beautiful you are when you come," he said again as his hand twisted over the slick head.

Alec's back arched and his mouth opened in a soundless shout as Magnus ripped his orgasm from him with a tight squeeze of his hand. He felt the warm spatters land on his stomach and chest before Magnus's palm pressed against his chest as he chased after his own release. Alec pried his eyes open just in time to see Magnus's head tilt back, his hips stuttering as he emptied himself into Alec, wringing out another bone-deep shudder from the Shadowhunter when he felt Magnus's cock twitching deep inside of him.

Magnus was breathing heavily when he lowered himself down onto Alec a moment later, Alec's arms immediately coming around the warlock, holding him tightly. He kissed Alec, slowly, carefully, and if it was even possible, Alec felt himself loving Magnus even more.

He winced when Magnus cautiously pulled out of his body, muscles twinging in ways he hadn't even realized were possible. He stifled a gasp a moment later when he felt the gradual leak of Magnus's come from his hole, but there was no hiding the blush that stole across his cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Magnus demanded, instantly propping himself back up on one elbow and summoning a handful of blue energy.

"No, no, I'm fine! Nothing's wrong, I swear," Alec responded quickly. "I just... I didn't realize that I'd be able to feel... you know..." His voice trailed off as Magnus glanced down at him, his fingers brushing lightly along the jut of Alec's hipbone.

"I'm sorry, Alexander."

"For what?!" Alec asked incredulously, grabbing Magnus's hand.

"I should have asked before I did that."

"Don't be ridiculous," Alec scoffed dismissively, ignoring his body's throb of discomfort as he sat up. He cupped the back of Magnus's neck and leaned in for a lingering kiss. "I wanted it. I wanted _you_ , in every way."

Magnus smiled softly at Alec and brushed a sweat-tangled lock of hair out of Alec's eyes. "Well... I hope I didn't disappoint," he murmured, the concern in his eyes finally dissipating as Alec laid back down and pulled Magnus with him.

"Not even remotely," Alec reassured him, closing his eyes briefly when Magnus leaned in to skim a barely-there kiss over his temple before sending a quick burst of cleansing magic over the both of them. Alec felt strangely bereft for reasons he didn't quite understand and shifted his hips, groaning slightly at the sharp ache lingering inside of him.

"Do you want me to heal that for you?" Magnus asked, his voice quiet in the hush of the quiet bedroom.

"Absolutely not." Alec reached up, cupping Magnus's cheek and pulling him down into a lazy kiss.

Magnus settled down next to him, tugging Alec against him as their breathing settled and they traded drowsy kisses. Alec watched as Magnus raised his hand, a few brief pulses of magic dousing the lights, drawing the curtains against the glow of the late morning New York sun, and pulling the covers over themselves. He smiled sleepily and let himself sink further into the pillows. He spared a brief thought that he was actually content - Valentine had been captured, Magnus was safe, none of his family was injured... maybe he could take a moment, just for himself, to just be happy.

He blearily peeled his eyes open and glanced up at his boyfriend. "Magnus."

"Alexander?" Magnus's voice was slurred, his breathing steady, as though he had been right on the precipice of sleep.

"I love you."

Magnus blinked his eyes open and smiled softly at him. "I love you, too." Alec reached out and pressed his hand against Magnus's chest, reveling in the strong beat of his heart against his palm. "Sleep, my Alexander. There will be time to talk tomorrow."

As though they were the magic words, Alec's eyes slid closed. He was warm, satiated, and happy in the arms of the man that he loved and who, miraculously, loved him back. He didn't know how he'd gotten so lucky, but he certainly wasn't going to question anything.


End file.
